


The World is Cold- Doesn't Mean You Have to Be

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	The World is Cold- Doesn't Mean You Have to Be

  
"I love you." Levi murmured as he hugged Claire against him tightly.

_His hug was warm but his heart still cold; Claire could tell the difference._

 

* * *

 

"Everything's going to be alright." Levi said when Claire watched all her squad die.

_His words were cold; lies. That's all he told the teenager now. Trying to make her feel better but screwing with her mind more._

 

* * *

 

"It's urgent. I'm leaving in the morning, I'm sorry." He said one fine night. Claire held back her tears, she wasn't going to cry for a man that didn't care about her. All she did was curl more into his side, breathing in his smell & he rested his chin atop her head.

_Levi knew he sounded so cold, but in a world like this, getting attached to someone who might die was the worst idea possible. Levi knew shunning Claire would result in loss of feelings for him, & hopefully he'd forget too; it didn't seem to be working._

 

* * *

 

Claire ran, ran faster than she thought she could.

"Levi!" She yelled, jumping up & tackling the small man off his horse. They fell to the dirt ground with a hard thud, gasps from the others sounding around them; they were suppose to be a secret. Levi's mouth was open slightly, gray eyes wide as he looked up at Claire- his future.

"Claire..." he said quietly, as if speaking louder would get them killed. She smiled down at him as she straddled his lap, brown eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you." Levi said closing his eyes, stopping his tears from falling.

_For once the wall he had built up was gone, his voice held the warmth when he said those three words, his hugs tighter than usual, & more meaningful. Claire hugged him back, tears dampening the exposed skin of his collarbone._

"I've always loved you." Claire said kissing him lovingly. Levi smiled into the kiss...

**~ The End ~**


End file.
